LUI, tu l'aimes
by attrape-reve
Summary: le désespoir d'Edward et de Jacob, face à l'amour que Bella porte à l'autre...


**Coucou.** Vous aller bien ?  
Voila une petite Song fic. Un peu triste, mais bon il faut bien des fois pleurer, pour savoir rire ensuite.

**Personnages** : Edward, Jacob et Bella (le trio infernal)

**Aperçut** : un choix difficile, voir impossible à faire … Si Bella n'avait pas pu choisir entre Edward et Jacob... Voila ce qu'ils ressentiraient et en chanson s'il vous plait

**La chanson **: « Elle Tu L'aimes » de Hélène Ségara avec une modification (Elle - Lui)

C'EST PARTI !

** [ LUI, TU L'AIMES ]**

*******

_**/POV EDWARD/**_

_**Lui tu l'aimes si fort si fort  
Au point, je sais que tu serais perdu sans lui  
Lui tu l'aimes autant je crois  
que j'ai besoin de toi **_

Je sais qu'une partie de toi l'aime, lui le loup, le sang chaud. Et ça me tue de dire ça. Mais tu as besoin de lui. Il fait partie de ton cœur. Il fait partie de te vie d'humaine. Il était là avant moi. Tu l'a connut alors que vous étiez enfant, humains. Moi tu m'as connu ado, mort, vampire. Je vois bien que lorsque tu lui fais du mal involontairement et que j'essaye de te consoler, ce ne sont pas mes bras que tu veux, mais les siens. Tu peux sentir son cœur battre à l'unisson avec le tien. Moi je ne t'offre qu'in cœur mort. Pourtant tu m'as ramené à la vie, tu es ma vie. J'ai besoin de toi, sinon je meurs, je ne suis rien sans toi, toi mon âme et mon cœur. J'ai besoin de toi pour vivre.

_**  
Moi j'enferme ma vie dans ton silence  
Lui tu l'aimes c'est toute la différence **_

Je vis sans te comprendre, sans te saisir. Je ne peux lire tes pensées, je ne peux que deviner tes émotions, tes sentiments sur ton visage. Pour moi tu es une place vide, un néant de pensée. C'est tellement frustrant de ne pas entendre ce qui te tourmente, te réjouis, te fais rire, tes souvenirs.

Et parfois je me dis que c'est mieux, comme ça je n'entends pas se que tu ressens pour Jacob. Je n'entends pas tes doutes sur notre relation. Sa me protège aussi. Je suis égoïste. Je veux être le seul que tu aimes. Je veux être le seul à qui tu penses, et le faite de ne pas pouvoir lire dans tes pensées, me permet de conserver cette douce illusion, que je suis le seul dans ta vie, et que tu es mienne toute entière.

Mais dans la réalité, il y a Lui…

***_**  
**_

_**/POV JACOB/**_

_**  
Lui tu l'aimes au point sûrement  
D'avoir au cœur un incendie qui s'éternise  
Lui tu l'aimes et moi sans toi  
en plein soleil j'ai froid **_

Bella je sais que tu veux qu'il te transforme comme lui. Je sais que tu veux que ton cœur cesse de battre pour lui. Et pour cela je Hais ce suceur de sang, ce sang froid au cœur de pierre. Il veut t'enlever à moi. Te prendre ta vie, tes joues rouges, tes yeux noisette, et ton cœur. Lorsque tu m'as dit qu'il te transformerait après le mariage, j'ai crut mourir, tu allais être unie à lui de toutes les manières possible, d'âmes de cœur et de corps. Je ne pouvais le permettre pas quand une partie de ton cœur était pour moi. Tu es prête à souffrir pour lui, à bruler sous les flammes de son venin qui incendieront ton cœur, pour qu'il cesse de battre. Ne fais pas ça je t'en supplie.

Ma condition de loup garou, te fait passer à moi comme d'un soleil, ton soleil qui te réchauffe, te réconforte. Toi aussi tu es mon soleil, sans toi, même avec une température corporelle avoisinant les 42 °C , je frissonne. Un monde sans Bella n'est pas un monde. Sa me tue se savoir que tu passeras l'éternité avec lui. Que tu seras là vivante, sans être vivante, Bella, sans être ma Bella. Ne m'inflige pas sa.

Alors quand tu viens me voir, sans l'odeur de ce vampire sur toi. Je me mets ^rêver qu'il n'existe pas, qu'il n'était qu'un cauchemar, du à ma jalousie, et ma peur de te perdre. Que le monde est normal. Qu'il n'y a que nous

Mais voilà je me réveille, et il y a Lui…

***_**  
**_

_**/POV DES DEUX/**_

_**  
Plus ma peine grandit en ton absence  
Plus tu l'aimes c'est toute la différence**_

Plus tu passe du temps avec lui, plus je meurs. Plus tu en passe avec moi, plus je vis. Bella choisit !

_**Lui tu l'aimes si fort si fort  
Au point, je sais que tu pourrais mourir pour lui  
Lui tu l'aimes si fort,  
et moi je n'aime toujours que toi**_

Edward : Tu pourrais mourir pour nous deux, nous sauver.  
Jacob : te sacrifier, comme la 3° épouse, pour que l'on ne s'entretue pas.  
Edward : mais Bella tu ne peux pas empêcher deux ennemis mortel de se battre  
Jacob : ni deux rivaux amoureux de s'affronter.  
Edward : je t'aimerais pour l'éternité.  
Jacob : je t'aimerais aussi longtemps que je vivrais  
Les deux : tu es mon âme-sœur !

Bella les regarda chacun leur tour dans les yeux. Elle avait le visage couvert de larme. Ils voulaient qu'elle choisisse**. ****IMPOSSIBLE !!!**

Elle posa sa main droite sur la joue d'Edward la caressa : « je t'aime »  
puis elle se retourna vers Jacob, mis sa main gauche sur sa joue : « je t'aime »

Elle sorti un poignard et avant que les deux hommes n'eut le temps de réaliser, elle s'était transpercé le cœur, en deux par égale…

***

Oui je sais un peu radicale et triste comme fin.  
Qu'est ce que vous en avez pensé ? reviewer, reviewer…  
peut-être une suite, c'est envisageable…

**ZiBou$$$  
**


End file.
